xXDasXGoochXx Present's: It Takes Two To Relax
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: When Mac accidentally walks in on Frankie in the middle of a private moment, an embarassing situation unexpectedly turns into a night that neither the overworked redhead nor the boy will forget anytime soon. Written by: KingMe uploaded/edited by: xXDasXGoochXx


xXDasXGoochXx Present's: It Takes Two To Relax

Written by: KingMe

Uploaded by: xXDasXGoochXx

"How do they do it?" Mac couldn't help but wonder under his breath. After all, his bed mate was being so loud, it actually sounded like some lumberjack was nosily sawing logs right there in the room. Despite this, he seemed to be the only one who was actually disturbed by Bloo's unnaturally clamorous snoring, for Ed, Wilt, and Coco all were clearly sleeping quite soundly without a care in the world. Meanwhile, Mac honestly wasn't sure how long he could take his imaginary friend's unpleasant new habit. With a sigh, he covered his head with a pillow to try and muffle the racket.

Not surprisingly, it was of no use whatsoever, and Bloo continued to almost rattled the windowpanes with every hearty snore. As Mac's patience reached breaking point as he abruptly concluded that sleepovers at Foster's were not everything that he expected them to be, to put it lightly. Grumbling darkly under his breath, he climbed out of bed and made a beeline for the bedroom door.

Once he escaped terrible din, Mac immediately headed off down the hallway. As much as he hated to do it, it looked like he would have to go wake up Frankie. If anyone knew if there were any empty rooms where he could spend the rest of the night and not make a lot of fuss about it, it was definitely her. He just really wished that he didn't have to disturb his friend. There was little doubt in his mind that she would be pretty beat after a long day tending to her many duties.

Contrary to what he thought however, the young woman was actually still wide-awake. However, that still didn't mean that it was a good time to walk in on her, to say the very least. While Frankie was still up, it was only because she was fairly sure that everyone else was asleep. So, seeing as how no one would bother her, or at least so she assumed, now was the prime opportunity to blow off some steam.

"Ohhhh…." Frankie moaned lightly as she lay on top of her bed, completely bare from head to toe, except for the scrunchie holding her ponytail in place. Both her hands were quite occupied, with one groping her breast while she used the other to gently rub herself down below. All the while, she tried to fantasize to herself, but unfortunately she was having an aggravating amount of trouble getting herself in the mood. Again and again she kept accidentally glancing towards her alarm clock, and inadvertently reminding herself how late it was. With a groan of annoyance, she shut her eyes tightly and renewed her efforts to get her own juices flowing.

This definitely wasn't plan A, to put in one way. However, she had little choice in the matter. Her full time job as a caregiver kept her from having much of an active social life. Meanwhile, with Mr. Herriman breathing down her neck constantly, it was hard to find some private time of any sort during the day. And so here she was again, up late and hoping for a nice climax to release some pent up frustration. However, just as she started to get into again, the patter of feet announced the arrival of an unexpected visitor.

"Frankie?" Mac asked as he cautiously opened the door and peered into the room. "Frankie, are you awa….."

He trailed off in mid-sentence once he laid eyes on the naked girl. Mac's heart instantly did a few calisthenics, and as he went weak in the knees, he honestly thought that he was going to faint for a moment. Fortunately, he thought wrong, and was only struck stupefied at the sight. His mind was temporarily swept blank, and for a few moments he could do little more than gawk in amazement.

"Huh?" Frankie opened her eyes and looked up confusedly. "Wait….Mac?"

For a moment she just stared back at him curiously. She was so startled, that it took a few seconds or so for her to remember that she was smack in the middle of a rather intimate moment, with one hand on her breast in mid-squeeze and two fingers halfway inside of her. As soon as realization sunk in, her blood ran cold and she cried out, soundly spooking Mac and bringing him back to reality. Immediately she tried to flee from sight, but in her panic she only ended up tumbling from her bed. As her heart pounded, the horrified woman got to her feet and frantically tried to cover herself while Mac dumbly started to walk over to her.

"Don't look!" she begged while backing away. "Don't look! Don't look! Don't...huh?"

To her surprise, Mac wasn't looking at her anymore. That's not to say that he didn't find the sight of her naked figure spectacular, for nothing could be further from the truth. But even though he dearly wanted to feast his eyes on her, this was still one of his closest friends. For entirely her sake, he forced himself to keep his gaze averted downwards as he walked over, took her bathrobe from where it hung on her bedpost, and handed it over. Frankie hastily grabbed it and threw it on.

"Uh…thanks." She murmured.

"N-no problem." Mac replied softly as he blushed and continued to look away. His mind was in such a whirl, he didn't know what to think right at that point. Or, at least think of anything other than the naked image of his crush, as the bulge in his pajama pants showed.

As his heart raced, so did Frankie's mind. She didn't know whether to panic or just die of embarrassment. This definitely was far fro an ideal situation. What could she do? Should she make something up? Maybe...maybe she could tell him that her doctor told her to-

"Sorry…" Mac suddenly interrupted with a whimper. "I'm…I'm sorry, I just wanted to…Bloo was snoring, see, and…and…um…"

He glanced up briefly and asked couldn't help but ask, "Wait…so, right now…were you actually…uh, m-"

"Hold on," she said defensively before giving him an odd look. "What makes you think that I…wait a minute…how do you know that I-"

Mac frowned in embarrassment before admitting none too proudly, "Uh…Terrence sometimes…he tricks me into going on websites where…um, you know…there's girls, but they're…uh…"

Frankie cursed his older brother and his stupidly crude pranks under her breath. So much for that plan. That, and now that she thought about it, it was probably pretty foolish of her to think that she could try and pull the eyes over someone as sharp as Mac in the first place. Once it became clear that she was caught red-handed with no easy way out, she sighed before reluctantly doing what she had to do.

"Mac, I…" she knelt down before the boy, took a deep breath, and anxiously tried to explain. "I just….okay, yeah so I was…look, you know how tough things can get for me around the house, right? Between Herriman yelling at me all the time and caring for all your friends, I…I get a little stressed out, so…well…sometimes, I just need to…I really need to…" she paused while searching for the best way to put it. "Sometimes I have to…relax a little, and so I…"

Without even thinking, as soon as she told him this, Mac blurted out uncontrollably, "C-can I help?"

Unable to believe the words that had popped right out of his mouth, Mac hastily clammed up. Where did that come from? Sure, she was his crush, but…she was also his friend, first and foremost. Almost dead certain that he had crossed the line and then some, Mac whimpered and cringed, expecting her to let loose with her infamous temper and go berserk.

Meanwhile Frankie just stared, with mouth hanging agape in shock. Did that sweet little boy really just say what she thought she said? She could barely wrap her mind around the very idea. This was going from bad to worse, and fast. It was terrible enough that she had been caught playing with herself by possibly the very last person that she wanted to see her like this. Now, it looked like she had already successfully corrupted the kid, to her dismay. As the stunned redhead's mind became a chaotic mess, Mac meanwhile just began to slowly back away. This had definitely gotten weird enough.

"Sorry I…I didn't….look, I won't tell anyone, okay, Frankie?" he babbled nervously. "Not Bloo, not Mr. Herriman, no one! I promise, honest! This is just between you and me, and….and…I think I'll just go back and-"

"You can…you can help if you want."

Mac was taken completely off guard. The mere fact that she wasn't yelling her head off at him was shocking enough, but this almost completely bowled him over."…Huh?"

Frankie herself actually had to take a few moments to realize what she had just said to him, and when she did, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Now what could have possessed her to say that of all things?

'Well…it does looks like he's honest about it,' she suddenly noted, to her own surprise. Immediately she tried to get rid of the dirty thought. Wait, just what was going on? What on earth she was thinking? This was Mac of all people! How could she even think to use him for…

Then again…all she really did around the house was work her fingers to the bone for everyone else. Besides her paycheck, she didn't really get much in the way of recognition, or anything for that matter. It wasn't often that someone actually asked what they could do for her. Crazy as it sounded, she couldn't help but instinctively express some interest in his offer. It was definitely a welcome change from her daily routine, she could say that for certain.

Plus, this wasn't some slimeball trying to hit on her at a bar. This was Mac, possibly the closest friend that she had who wasn't an imaginary friend. Who said that she actually couldn't trust him on this? After all, he was an undeniably sweet-natured kid, seeing how he jus fetched her robe for her and all. There was also no mystery that he had a bit of a crush on her, which she found…well, if she were to answer truthfully, she honestly found it to be pretty cute. Not to mention that he was one of the few who ever gave her helping hand around the house, and when he did, he was unusually good at doing exactly she told him to.

Frankie could barely comprehend it, but she was actually thinking long and hard about it all. That cute little boy…doing whatever she wanted him to do…the more she thought about it, it seemed less like something weird, and more of an unexpectedly tempting opportunity that felt harder and harder to resist. To think, to not have to service herself in order to get some satisfaction, and to have him do it exactly how she wanted to…

'Hey! Hey, what are you DOING?' Shrieked a voice of protest inside her mind. 'Just because you haven't had a date in a while doesn't mean-'

'I just…just want to give it a try.' She replied to herself before motioning for Mac to join her. Cautiously, he climbed up and sat alongside her. He could barely believe this was even actually happening, and his heart pounded like crazy. In a slight daze, he wordlessly waited.

'Well, here goes nothing,' Frankie thought. Deciding to start things off easily, she opened up her robe and exposed her bare chest. In an instant, Mac found himself going a little dizzy at the mere sight of them, and at first he just stared unblinkingly at her mounds. Frankie actually found it hard not to smile at the picture he cut. His reaction was honestly sort of cute, and she was even strongly tempted to call it flattering. However, it wasn't what she was looking for. Maybe a little bit of instruction was needed.

"See, I really like it when…uh…." She paused, unsure of how to go about this. Finally, Frankie decided to simply reach up and give one of her own boobs a light squeeze before asking, "Remember what I was doing when you walked in?"

Mac needed no more urging. Immediately he scooted over and reached out with shaking hands. Frankie giggled and leaned in encouragingly as he finally gave them a tentative squeeze. Enchanted by the delightful softness of her fleshy treats, Mac started to adoringly fondle them.

The young woman immediately couldn't help but moan a little in approval. There was definitely a difference between playing with herself and when someone else was giving her chest some loving attention. Mac now started to knead them like two piles of dough. Every now and then he would look up to make sure that he was doing all right, and to his joy and relief he would get an encouraging nod every time. His caution ensured that his touch stayed nice and tender as he felt her up. So far, so good, Frankie thought happily.

However, as wonderful as it felt, they couldn't simply do this all night. She wondered for a moment whether a suggestion was needed just about then. But before she decided, Mac found himself unable to hold back anymore, and finally leaned in and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. She gasped in surprise, but hastily gave him a quick nuzzle to assure that he had done nothing wrong. His unexpected boldness was exactly what she was looking for, and she grinned from ear to ear in pleasure.

"Good, good…like that…." She moaned, thoroughly enjoying it. As she became caught up in moment, she suddenly murmured without even thinking, "Now just…just give it a little bite…."

"...Huh?" Mac stopped. "Wait…what?"

"Uh…" Frankie's cheeks went flush. Aware that she may have already gone a teensy bit overboard, she laughed nervously and stammered, "I mean…well, not hard or anything, just…just a little, and…"

The request still puzzled him, but Mac nevertheless obediently did as asked. Ever so lightly, he pressed down on her nipple with his teeth, sending her shuddering with delight.

"Oh! Yes, just like that!" she gasped in relief. "Now…keep going like you were before…mmm...that's good…"

No more encouragement on her part was needed at this point. Mac felt like he had died and gone to heaven as he suckled and licked her breast and continued rubbing and caressing the other soft treasure. Meanwhile his ministrations were making her arousal climb steadily.

"That's it." Frankie shut her eyes and practically purred as the feel of Mac's warm lips wrapped tightly around her now rock-hard nipple sent chills of pleasure up her spine. "Keep going…ohhhh,…"

Still light-headed with enjoyment, Mac willingly did as bid. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could lick and suck on the deliciously warm, plushy flesh for hours. However, out of the corner of his eye he saw Frankie's hand travel by. At first he paid it no attention, but as soon as he heard her moan aloud as she began to touch herself, he suddenly remembered something. It was a particular video clip that his older brother had tricked him into watching one day, where two scantily clad women did something to each other that he had never even imagined before. Back then, he had merely gotten grossed out, and had fled from the room as quickly as he could.

Now, though, he couldn't help but wonder. Did girls actually like that? Would Frankie actually like it? Well, there was only one way to find out. At least she obviously liked what he was doing to her now, so maybe…

"Mac?" Frankie asked in bewilderment after she felt him let go of her breasts. "What are you-"

As soon as she felt him plant that first cautious and rather clumsy kiss on her moist pussy lips, she cried out in surprise. In a panic, Mac almost fell off the bed, and was just barely caught in time by the young woman.

"I'm sorry!" he jabbered nervously, fearing that he had gone too far. "I just…I just thought that…"

Frankie meanwhile found herself dumbstruck yet again. It's not that she didn't like it. But neither could she say with certainty that she did like it, for this was a first for her as much as it was for Mac. Out of her few past boyfriends, not one had even suggested the possibility whenever they had gotten intimate. Yet here was her friend, going the extra mile for purely her own pleasure without even being asked.

Frankie continued to gawk mutely in surprise for another few moments, then abruptly began to blush deeply. Her heart began to palpitate a little quicker in her excitement – this was only getting better and better than she ever expected. The temptation to enjoy a previously inexperienced delight quickly won out against her initial shock.

"…You really are serious about all this, aren't you?" she laughed as she tousled his hair and flashed a smile, which quickly helped the extremely anxious boy relax a little.

"So…" Mac said hopefully. "So you're not-"

Frankie leaned in and planted a reassuring kiss on his forehead, again making him go light-headed in delight. "No, no, I just….hold on…"

In a flash she had wrestled off her robe completely, swung her legs onto her bed and spread them wide before lying down. "I just….have to get ready, that's all."

"Uh…" Mac just grunted dumbly as he got a good first full view of her trimmed private area, the sight of which almost gave him a nosebleed. While Mac actually had to take a moment to remind himself yet again that this wasn't merely a dream, the overeager woman prodded him gently with a foot.

"Uh, Mac?" Frankie tried to mask the impatience in her tone, with little luck. "If you could…"

"Oh….okay…" he replied a little dazedly before crawling towards her and slowly lowering his head between her open thighs. All the while, she couldn't help but uncontrollably tremble in anticipation. As soon as she felt his warm breath on her privates Frankie actually had to suppress the urge to thrust her hips up towards him. Finally though, with a deep breath, Mac leaned in and started to kiss her awaiting muff.

Almost immediately Frankie let out a low moan of delight. Feeling a bit more confident now, he continued to kiss her wet lips, causing her to start squirming a little at the touch of the new and unarguably wonderful sensation.

"That's good….that's good…" she said softly as she began to caress one of her breasts. "A little more…a little more…c'mon…."

Emboldened by her encouragement, Mac finally stuck out his tongue and gave her a quick lick from top to bottom of her slit. A shock of pleasure surged through Frankie, and she arched her back a little with a hoarse cry.

"Oh! Oh, yes!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Yes, just…just like that!"

Not wanting to disappoint her, Mac started lapping at her, quickly electrifying her with more jolts of joy. At first, he thought that the taste of her was a little odd. However, after several more licks, Mac actually found her juices to be oddly tangy, and curiously sweet…almost like sugar. He was honestly taken off guard a little by how much he was genuinely enjoying her taste. The more he licked, the more he actually liked it, and soon was enjoying her natural goodness with gusto.

Of course, Frankie had already found herself catapulted to Cloud Nine at this point. As she gripped her sheets tightly with one hand, she furiously played with her chest with the other, groping and tugging on her rock hard nipples. Just how many surprises was this kid going to give her tonight? She didn't know, or really care as long as he kept this all up. While he was lacking in experience, Mac seemed to be making up his amateur performance tenfold with enthusiasm, resulting in sexual bliss that she found to be out of this world, simply put.

Mac was now lapping at her throbbing sex like mad, practically feasting on her strangely delectable sweetness. The more she moaned and wiggled, the more he was encouraged to give her everything he had. As he kissed and licked, his nose accidentally bumped into her swollen clit, causing her to shudder with a startled yelp.

"No, wait!" she cried out as he pulled his head back in surprise, to her dismay. Inexperienced as he was, she nevertheless found it increasingly harder and harder to deal with these constant pauses, at least when she was worked up this much.

"But you just…uh…" he stuttered. Just when it looked like she was going to snap at him, she caught herself and quickly softened her tone.

"No, it's okay, it's just…it's all right, it feels good there too," she explained breathlessly. "Really good, actually. Just…please, don't stop, Mac…"

He didn't want to make her beg. Overeager to please, Mac gave it a few tentative licks. As soon as he heard Frankie squeal in delight, he heaved a sigh in relief and went back to work, licking away until, spurred on by her joyous moaning, he decided he was adventurous enough to try something new..

"Yes!" she cried out enthusiastically once she he started sucking on her clit. Awash in ecstasy, she curled her toes and squirmed like a woman possessed while he went to town on her pleasure button. "Just like that…yes…yes….oh God, keep going….keep going…that's…ohhh, that feels so good…keep going…"

Mechanically Mac did as asked, while his own little member became as hard as a stone. At this point Frankie felt like her loins were on fire as her moans filled the room. As he gave her muffin a tongue-bath that she definitely wouldn't forget anytime soon, she furiously rolled her nipples between her fingers. It was almost heavenly….

Almost. That's not to say it wasn't a delight to have Mac zealously eat her out like this – it was flat-out incredible. However, her arousal had shot completely through the roof at this point. Now she found herself with a growing craving that could only be fulfilled by just one thing, wanting it so badly that ached for it. Not even Mac going down on her like could satisfy this newfound urge.

Well, he did give her his word. Plus, it seemed only fair that she now give something in return for the friend who had been more than extraordinarily generous with her. It was definitely time for the grand finale, Frankie thought as she became utterly overcome with raging carnal desire. Mac was caught completely off guard when she sat up and pushed him away from her now sopping-wet slit.

"I thought you liked-" He tried to protest when she grabbed hold of his pajama top and tore it off. Before he could react, the stunned child was pushed down onto the bed, were she took off his pajama pants and underwear with a few quick tugs. In a flash, he was as bare as she was.

"Frankie?" he whined, unnerved by her sudden assertiveness, as he covered his erect member. Aflame with passion and a strong desire to pay back the favor, she got down on her hands and knees above the anxious boy.

"It's okay…" Frankie whispered with a reassuring nuzzle. "It's just time for you to feel good too, all right?"

As comforting as her tone was, he couldn't help but babble confusedly, "But…but you're the one who needs to-" His crush kissed his check and affectionately held it for a few seconds. In a flash, Mac's heart went aflutter again at the sensation of her soft lips pressed up against his burning skin.

"Don't worry." She said with a devilish grin. "We're both going to enjoy this."

Mac just grinned like a moron and nodded automatically, making himself hers for the taking. "Okay..."

With this, she eagerly grabbed hold of his stiff member and placed it at the tip of her dripping wet cavern. Mac moaned as she rubbed the head against her slit, getting it slick with her juices while making herself shiver with excitement. Frankie laughed a little to herself - and to think that it was only yesterday that she had found herself actually wondering how weird it was that she was on the pill. Well, now it would seem that her caution was paying off in spades, to say the least.

"Here we…go…." She announced as she finally started to lower herself down onto him. Mac immediately tensed up with a gasped and grasped onto her hips for support. The feeling of her warm sex blanketing his rod in warmth while it clenched onto hi tightly was absolutely fantastic. As she squeezed him from the inside, the flood of sensation almost put the unsuspecting boy into total overload right then and there. As Mac started to moan aloud some more, Frankie joined in and chorused along while she slowly sunk down his length, relishing every inch. It had been a while since she had something inside her besides her own fingers, much less anyone else. As she bit down on her lip, she stopped completely for a few seconds to bask in the feeling of being filled for the first time in ages.

"Feels so…" Mac whispered huskily. Frankie tilted her head back and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Nice, huh?"

She looked back down at Mac. At this point, his eyes were now the size of plates as he monetarily just lay there like an over stimulated lump, smiling like a total idiot. Finding the sight strangely adorable, she giggled and caressed his cheek. It looked like for the first time that night, she would have to be the one to take initiative.

"Here, let me do it." She said with a devilish smile. Frankie planted her hands on either side of him for support, she slowly began to rock her hips, sending shocks racing through both of them. At first she continued on with her leisurely rhythm. She didn't want to overwhelm Mac, who was already experiencing ecstasy like he had never known before. Plus of course, she had to keep her own enjoyment in mind. It had been so long since she had such a magnificent break from the enormous stresses she faced on a daily basis, so there was no sense in bringing it all to an end just yet.

For the next few minutes, Frankie was in total control as Mac lay buried under a mountain of joy so intense, he couldn't even think. Once he got used to the young woman's steady pace though, he immediately was possessed by an instinctive thirst for more. Mac gritted his teeth, and suddenly started to jerk his hips up.

"Oh!" she gasped, and giggled gleefully at this newest surprise. Now it was really getting good. She leaned in, touched her sweaty forehead to his, and flashed a wicked grin. "So that's the way you want it, huh?

Mac just nodded and grunted as he continued pounding upwards, trying to find a good rhythm of his own. After readjusting herself, she began to bounce up and down, trying to time herself so that she met the boy's eager thrusts. Soon, the two were stoking the fires of each other's passion in harmony, and it wasn't long until they both became engulfed in the moment. Mac could barely stay aware of a single thing other than the sensation of the women bobbing up and down upon him, milking his member and making him almost drunk with pleasure. Well that, and the unbelievable view that was to die for. As she pumped, her perky breasts bounced about while they hovered directly above him.

Frankie meanwhile had lost total control of time, and couldn't tell whether minutes or an eternity had passed. All she knew was that she was in total sexual rapture, and loving every single moment of it. Every time Mac started to instinctively pick up the pace, she too sped up, not wanting to be outdone. It wasn't all that long until she was driven into a frenzy while she rode him harder, grunting and moaning like mad.

Finally, after an unknown period of bliss, Mac suddenly became aware of a pressure building up down below. At first he tried to ignore it, but steadily the feeling grew stronger and stronger.

"Frankie, I…" he tried to gasp to the young woman. "I feel like…."

He wasn't the only one now rapidly ascending towards climax. Frankie picked up the pace as she felt herself draw nearer and nearer to bursting point. She was now bobbing up and down like a jack-in-the-box, sending beads of hot sweat flying in all directions

"Me too, Mac…me too…" she panted.

His hips continued moving like they had a mind of their own, as the pressure continued to build up with pause. Finally, it felt like he was literally going to explode, much to his confusion and worry.

"Frankie…" he moaned.

She could barely breathe at this point as she hovered so close to her peak, she honestly didn't think she could stand it for any longer. As she started rocking her hips again, she lowered herself a little closer and managed to whisper, "Just hold on, Mac…just a little more…just…a little…UGH!"

Suddenly, Mac froze before letting out a strangled yelp as he came, sending wave upon wave of ecstasy coursing through his little body. The feeling of Mac thrashing about beneath her in the throes of climax was too much for Frankie, as it finally pushed her over the edge. She threw back her head and cried out hoarsely as she reached sweet release. Pleasure untold tore through her as she came like a breaking dam, with a mini river of hot juices flowing from her and soaking the inside of her thighs.

The two continued to mechanically thrust into one another, until finally their climaxes passed. Completely spent and in bit of a dreamlike daze, Frankie kept pumping slowly until she almost collapsed right onto of Mac. Barely catching herself in time, she pulled herself off of him and slumped onto the bed. As she lay there, struggling to catch her breath, her entire body glistened in sweat.

Despite the fact she looked a bit of a mess, Frankie felt like a million dollars. That build up had lead to a release that she hadn't experienced since…well, she couldn't remember when she had an orgasm so intense that it actually left her shaking a little like she did now. "Amazing" didn't even begin to describe what she just went through. Mr. Herriman could have barged in right then and there with a chore list ten feet long, and she still wouldn't give a damn. She hadn't felt so satisfied in ages, and showed it by beaming from ear to ear in contentment.

Absentmindedly she looked over back at Mac. As she laid eyes on the boy, she suddenly felt a rush of affection and gratitude for her friend. There wasn't so much as a twinge of guilt or anything of the sort concerning what she had just done with the eight year old. It was his idea, after all, she happily justified without a second thought. Not to mention that he had gotten quite a bit out of this too.

Mac's mind was in such a whirl, he barely registered the fact that Frankie had gathered him into her arms. In a flash though, the boy snapped out of his daze when he felt her warm lips press up tightly against his. Mac could have sworn he saw fireworks as he experienced his first real kiss, and for a moment he was in pure paradise again. Finally, Frankie broke the lip lock, and eagerly hugged him close.

"Thank you." She said softly before kissing him again on the cheek. Mac managed a weary smile.

"N-no…no problem…" the exhausted boy murmured. "So, you're….you're finally feeling a little better?"

It was so adorable, she couldn't help but laugh and nuzzle him lovingly. She was practically glowing, to say the least. Obviously, someone was a little out of it

"Looks like you could use some sleep, Cutie-Pie." She cooed, and quickly remembered to add as she tickled his chest, "Just don't forget what you told me earlier….what happened here is just between you and me, okay?"

Mac nodded without a word of protest before he cuddled up against her still heaving sweat-soaked breasts while his eyes drooped. Taking his cue, Frankie pulled the sheets up and together the two snuggled happily in their little nest of sorts. While he waited to drift off into sleep, Mac made the most of his opportunity, and started to dozily suck on one of her teats. She was more than happy to let him do as he pleased, as they both found it curiously calming. As she was slowly lulled into slumber by his gentle suckling, Frankie hugged him a little closer and whispered playfully into his ear.

"You sure know how to treat a girl right, Romeo…"

The house intercom crackled as Mr. Herriman's voice boomed, "Miss Francis? Miss Francis! If you have completed sweeping the second floor hallway, I strongly bid you to get started straightening up in the attic! It's an absolute mess up there!"

"What?" Frankie exclaimed as the intercom abruptly went silent, cutting off any opportunity for ehr to protest. With a groan, she finished stowing away the broom in the storage closet, pulled a list from her pocket and unhappily wrote down her newest task.

"For fuck's sake." She couldn't help but swear in frustration. Once again, her boss had yet again managed to catch her just as she thought she had some free time. She shoved the list back in her pocket and stormed off while grumbling darkly to herself. "He's no rabbit...he's just...just an asshole in a fur coat, that's what he is! Hmph…"

The fuming girl looked fit to kill in her quickly souring mood, and so not surprisingly, it was not all that long until she inevitably attracted some attention.

"Frankie?" Mac asked worriedly when he saw her stomp by the arcade. Leaving Bloo and the others behind, he raced off after her. "Hey! Frankie are you all right?"

"Huh?" she stopped and turned around. "Oh…oh, hey Mac. Yeah, don't worry. Peter Cottontail is just being a little rough with the workload today, that's all."

The badly stressed young woman leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "God...can't believe I have to go clean up the stupid attic…"

After hearing this, Mac thought hard for a moment before he got an idea, one that sent the blood rushing towards his loins. Just one problem though - would she go for it? He took a deep breath, tried to gather his courage about him, then asked nervously, "So….you…want any help?" She just shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. I doubt you seriously want to go and spend all afternoon-"

"No, wait!" Mac grabbed a hold of her arm, to her surprise. "I mean…I don't mind. I could help you…up in the attic, where…where there's, um…"

She gave him a curious look as he stammered nervously. "…There's an old couch up there….right?"

He anxiously gazed up into her eyes. Frankie just stared back confusedly, until suddenly it all became clear. "Oh….ohhhh….yeah, there is…and it is pretty far away…"

"And barely anyone goes there, right?" Mac added as he started to squirm anxiously.

The way she suddenly lit up quickly made it plain that she had caught on. Frankie got down on one knee and broke out into a playful smile. "Now that you put it that way…I actually think the help would be nice…you know, it would help make things a little less stressful and a little more….relaxing." she winked.

With this she leaned in and give her friend a fat kiss on the lips. Overwhelmed with excitement, Mac clumsily tried to kiss back, and couldn't help but reach out and give one of her breasts a playful caress. The small spark of pleasure sent her giggling with delight as she broke the kiss, and in no time the two were eagerly trotting off together. As they hurried along, Frankie glanced back to Mac and grinned deviously to herself. If this wasn't what good friends were for, then she honestly didn't want to hear about it.

The End


End file.
